La soirée pyjama
by Myrtille94
Summary: Une petite parenthèse dans la vie mouvementée de nos héros, l'occasion de les connaître un peu plus.
1. Chapter 1

« Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? McKay, vous avez encore un lacet défait ! Et vous, Todd, vous avez pris un petit en-cas sur votre ruche avant de venir ? Parce qu'on n'aura sans doute pas le temps de s'arrêter pour déjeuner, là où on va, il parait que les journées sont très courtes ».

Ronon esquissa l'ombre d'un rictus aux pitreries de Sheppard, et rajusta la bandoulière du sac de C4 qu'il transportait, tout en fixant Todd d'un œil mauvais, se demandant pourquoi on devrait encore une fois s'encombrer de lui.

Mais la maudite créature avait appris l'existence d'un ancien complexe wraith sur cette planète inhabitée depuis des siècles, où parait-il existait encore une usine de clonage qui pouvait risquer d'être mise en activité, et il en avait averti Atlantis.

Todd avait souhaité être du voyage parce que toute la flotte de son alliance était alors occupée à livrer bataille dans un autre quadrant de la galaxie et il n'avait plus un seul vaisseau disponible.

« Colonel, c'est très imprudent de partir en ignorant ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté, ne pouvions-nous attendre que le major Lorne soit revenu de sa mission avec le MALP ? » demanda Teyla d'une voix douce mais ferme.

John composa l'adresse de la planète X-912 tout en lui répondant d'un ton léger : « le major Lorne en a pour plusieurs jours et puis Todd était disponible maintenant, et surtout on n'a pas eu de mission depuis un bon bout de temps, ça nous fera du bien de faire un peu d'exercice, Rodney commence à prendre du poids ».

L'instant d'après, toute la compagnie franchissait la Porte des Etoiles d'un pas décidé, Rodney fermant la marche tout en protestant avec véhémence.

Mais à peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'ils se mirent tous à suffoquer, se tournant instinctivement vers la Porte où le flot d'énergie refluait rapidement.

C'était un blizzard comme ils n'en avaient jamais connu durant leurs nombreuses missions, et la violence des bourrasques leur arrachait des larmes, qui gelaient immédiatement sur leur visage glacé.

« Repartons ! » Rodney se précipita sur un côté de la Porte, et se mit fouiller partout.

On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres, la nuit était censée tomber dans quelques heures, mais il n'y avait quasiment pas de lumière, aussi Sheppard saisit-il rapidement Teyla par le bras, tout en criant à Ronon de rester tout près de lui.

Il s'avança vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu Rodney et se mit à crier : « McKay, par ici, vite ! ».

L'instant d'après, Rodney, les yeux fermés et les bras tendus en avant, agrippait son bras « oh ! J'ai eu peur, je ne vous voyais plus, heureusement que vous avez crié ! »

John, mécontent, cria à Rodney pour réussir à se faire entendre : « si vous vous perdez dans cette tempête, on n'aura aucun moyen de vous retrouver, et c'est la mort assurée, alors restez près de nous, activez le DHD, et on va repartir, on reviendra ici plus tard ».

« Mais, mais, c'est pourquoi je m'étais éloigné, Sheppard ! » s'écria-t-il, complètement paniqué. « Je cherchais le DHD, et il n'y en a pas ! On est fichus ! On va tous mourir de froid ici ! »

« Allons, bien sûr que non, McKay, vous allez nous trouver une solution ! Todd, savez-vous si le complexe est loin de la Porte ? »

Todd se pencha vers John en secouant la neige de ses longs cheveux blancs « j'ignore totalement où il se trouve, et ce serait de la folie de le chercher, Colonel ».

John passa rapidement sa main sur son visage pour en chasser les petits morceaux de glace et sortit sa radio, afin de contacter Atlantis.

Il appela plusieurs fois en vain, tandis que Rodney tentait de la lui arracher des mains « mais laissez-moi donc faire, vous savez bien que vous ne connaissez rien aux trucs techniques ».

Il essaya lui aussi et n'eut bien sûr pas plus de chance, et fixa les autres avec épouvante.

Mais il n'était pas dit que John laisserait mourir son équipe sans rien faire. « On va bâtir un igloo, McKay, juste ici, sur le flanc de la Porte, bien à l'abri d'une éventuelle ouverture » et il commença à piétiner la neige.


	2. Chapter 2

« Qu'est-ce qu'un igloo ? » interrogèrent d'une seule voix les trois Pégasiens, en regardant Sheppard, puis Rodney, qui aplatissaient frénétiquement la neige au sol.

« Un abri qui va nous sauver la vie, à condition de nous dépêcher », leur cria Rodney d'un ton impatient.

« Ronon, sortez votre plus grand couteau, et taillez des morceaux de glace de cette dimension ! » indiqua Sheppard du geste.

Même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblerait cet « abri », Ronon et Teyla, qui faisaient toujours confiance aux deux Terriens, se hâtèrent de poser sacs et armes et firent exactement ce qu'ils leur demandaient.

Le grand Satédien taillait des blocs de glace, avec une énergie à toute épreuve, imité par Teyla qui avait sorti sa propre dague.

Même s'il était un peu dubitatif, Todd était résolu toutefois à ne pas geler sur place, alors il s'empressa de passer directement à Sheppard et McKay les blocs découpés, qui quant à eux les alignaient l'un à côté de l'autre avec soin et rapidité, formant ainsi l'ébauche d'un petit muret arrondi.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça » s'écria Rodney en souriant largement avant de soudain grimacer parce que l'air glacial lui avait fait mal aux dents.

« Moi aussi » renchérit John, les yeux brillants d'une joie puérile. « Vous n'en aviez jamais bâti auparavant ? J'aurais pourtant cru qu'au Canada tout le monde vivait dans la neige ! »

« Mais enfin c'est n'importe quoi ! » s'agaça Rodney, avant de réaliser que Sheppard se moquait de lui.

Tous travaillaient rapidement, pressés de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de gants, et ils souffraient terriblement du froid, aussi s'étaient-ils tous soumis à un certain rythme : après avoir confectionné ou placé un bloc, ils frottaient leurs mains l'une contre l'autre, et les portaient devant leur bouche où ils tentaient de les réchauffer de leur souffle durant quelques secondes, puis ils recommençaient à les plonger dans la neige qui s'amoncelait toujours.

Ils souffraient le martyre, mais cependant, en restant à genoux, ils offraient moins de prise au vent glacial, et pouvaient travailler sans risquer d'être emportés par une bourrasque.

La paroi commençait à monter vite maintenant, et même s'ils se chamaillaient de temps en temps sur les proportions que devait avoir l'abri, John et Rodney travaillaient avec ardeur et la construction prenait forme.

John entreprit ensuite la délicate opération du toit, les autres lui passant de petits blocs de neige pour boucher les interstices, et il fit ensuite la même chose directement de l'intérieur.

Puis il laissa aux autres le soin de bâtir le petit tunnel qui menait à ouverture de l'igloo, perpendiculairement à l'entrée, ce afin d'éviter un courant d'air glacial.

Il déplia sa couverture de survie, alluma sa puissante lampe torche dont il ficha le socle dans une poche de son sac, faisant jaillir la lumière vers le plafond, et créant ainsi une ambiance bleutée fantomatique.

Il s'avança ensuite à quatre pattes dans le petit tunnel d'entrée désormais bâti, dont il sortit la tête pour appeler les autres.

Tous s'engouffrèrent dans l'igloo à sa suite, et manifestèrent joyeusement leur surprise d'être aussi bien abrités du froid.

« C'est incroyable », s'écria Teyla, « on dirait qu'il fait presque chaud maintenant, et on a tout le confort souhaité apparemment » dit-elle en souriant, avant de s'asseoir gracieusement sur la couverture de survie dorée.

Todd félicita les deux Terriens, se disant qu'ils étaient décidément vraiment des partenaires de choix, jamais à court d'idées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, mais qui avaient l'avantage de toujours fonctionner.

« Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan, Sheppard » ? Ronon s'était assis en tailleur, croisant ses longues jambes.


	3. Chapter 3

pour Guest : merci Héléna pour tes encouragements !

« Vous savez bien que si on ne contacte pas Atlantis au bout de 24 h, une équipe viendra à notre secours, il faut donc qu'on tienne pendant …eh bien…. plus que 22 h maintenant » nota Sheppard d'un air désinvolte, en homme habitué aux aventures et aux mésaventures.

« Mais, mais, s'ils ne viennent pas avec un DHD, ils seront pris au piège, tout comme nous » s'affola Rodney.

« Oui, eh bien en ce cas, on construira une aile supplémentaire à notre château, sauf si un scientifique plus malin que vous aura pensé à apporter un DHD de rechange ».

« Mes mains me brûlent », gémit Teyla en les frottant l'une contre l'autre.

« Moi aussi » répondit Ronon, et l'instant d'après, tous se mirent à les frotter, et à bouger frénétiquement les doigts, afin de tenter de faire cesser les insupportables brûlures.

« Ecoutez, malgré la chaleur relative, il fait très froid, et nous risquons l'hypothermie, alors on va devoir rester éveillés en permanence durant près d'une vingtaine d'heures. S'endormir, c'est risquer de mourir ». L'ordre de Sheppard était sans appel.

« Eh bien, moi ça me va, je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir, et puis on n'est pas complètement en sécurité ici » assura Ronon en essuyant soigneusement son grand couteau avec un pan de sa veste, tout en louchant sur Todd d'un air mauvais.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire si on ne dort pas ? » gémit Rodney qui secouait sa tablette muette, « le blizzard empêche toute connexion, on va mourir d'ennui. »

« Eh bien, nous ferons ce que faisaient nos lointains ancêtres jadis le soir au coin du feu, lorsqu'il n'y avait ni livre, ni technologie : nous parlerons. »

« Moi je n'aime pas parler. »

« On le sait bien, Chewie », mais on fera tous un petit effort. Sur Terre les jeunes organisent ce qu'on appelle une soirée pyjama : ils invitent des amis à passer un bon moment, ils organisent des jeux ou regardent des films, puis ils se lancent des défis idiots ou discutent toute la nuit en tombant d'épuisement à l'aube. »

« Décidément, vous avez de bien étranges coutumes sur votre planète » murmura Teyla.

« On fera comme les jeunes », poursuivit John, ignorant l'interruption, « chacun racontera une histoire qui lui est arrivée, en suscitant suffisamment d'intérêt pour empêcher les autres de s'endormir. Et personne ne se dérobera aux défis des autres, on devra tout dire.

Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, Rodney, on n'est pas obligés d'être en pyjama pour participer, et oui, Todd, même si vous n'êtes plus un jeune depuis plus de dix mille ans, vous participerez aussi. Et Ronon, c'est à vous de commencer. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Je n'aime pas parler de ma vie sur Satéda, ni de mes sept années en tant que coureur. J'ai passé mon temps à tuer des wraiths, et à essayer de rester en vie, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

Personne ne dit mot durant une longue minute, méditant sur la terrible vie, ou plutôt survie, qui avait été si longtemps la sienne.

Puis Todd rompit le silence : « Ronon Dex, je me suis toujours posé la question, les os que vous portez en pendentif sont une main de wraith, est-ce un souvenir parce que vous en avez un jour…mangé le propriétaire ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Ronon, avec curiosité et aussi une pointe d'appréhension.

« Euh, en fait, je m'étais toujours posé cette question moi aussi » avoua Rodney.

"Oh, Rodney, comment pouvez-vous penser cela ? " Teyla était choquée, mais Rodney répondit simplement "eh bien je pose la question parce que moi quand j'ai faim, je mange ! "

« Non, je ne l'ai pas mangé » murmura le Satédien en fixant la colonne de lumière qui sortait de la lampe.

« Racontez-nous, Ronon » demanda Teyla de sa voix douce, en posant une main amicale sur son bras.

Ronon soupira ostensiblement, et regarda tour à tour ses quatre compagnons d'infortune avant de commencer son récit.

« Durant ces sept longues années, j'ai été pourchassé de planète en planète, j'ai appris à confectionner des pièges mortels, et surtout, j'ai appris à vivre en solitaire, pourchassé par les wraiths, mais aussi chassé par les humains qui craignaient à juste titre que je n'attire les wraiths sur eux.

Un jour que j'étais à bout de forces, je n'ai pas pu résister au sommeil, et je me suis endormi au bord d'une rivière dont les pluies violentes devaient avoir gonflé les eaux, parce qu'elle était tumultueuse, et elle emportait dans ses flots des troncs d'arbres et des cadavres d'animaux.

Je me suis ensuite réveillé en sursaut, parce que j'ai ressenti une curieuse sensation, et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'était pour découvrir que j'étais devenu le terrain de jeux de deux petits lionceaux des forêts.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu affaire à ces animaux-là, les adultes sont plus grands qu'un homme, mais les lionceaux étaient jeunes et tout petits. Ils me mordillaient, me léchaient le visage avec leur petite langue râpeuse, et…pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'avais enfin un contact physique et amical avec des créatures vivantes, un contact qui m'avait cruellement manqué.

Je les ai pris et je les ai serrés très fort contre moi, je caressais leur douce fourrure toute chaude, je les grattais sous les oreilles, et ils ronronnaient de plaisir tout contre ma poitrine.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, et parce que je pouvais enfin étreindre un être vivant, je me suis presque senti heureux. »

« Oh, Ronon » ! Rodney, bouleversé, avait sorti un mouchoir en papier de son sac et se mouchait bruyamment.

Ronon poursuivit, après avoir dégluti péniblement. « Mais au bout d'un moment, la lionne est arrivée, et son rugissement de colère s'est répercuté dans toute la vallée.

Mais en voyant les lionceaux accourir vers elle, elle a dû comprendre qu'on n'avait fait que jouer, et que je ne leur voulais aucun mal. Elle s'est allongée, le museau sur ses pattes avant, et m'a fixé tout le temps qu'elle a allaité ses petits.

Je n'osais plus bouger, et je la fixais moi aussi. Ensuite les petits se sont éloignés pour aller jouer au bord de la rivière, et se sont poursuivis sur une longue branche arrachée par la tempête, et qui pendait au-dessus de l'eau.

Ils ont sauté dans une sorte de grand nid d'oiseau, bâti au milieu de la branche. Mais sous leur poids, le nid s'est détaché brusquement, et il est tombé à l'eau.

La lionne s'est précipitée, mais le courant était déjà trop violent, il avait emporté le nid. Elle s'est élancée le long de la rive tout en le suivant des yeux.

Moi j'entendais leurs miaulements de terreur, et il fallait que…..je…que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Alors j'ai ôté mes bottes en un tournemain, et j'ai plongé dans le courant glacé. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Les flots m'entraînaient, mais je ne quittais pas le nid des yeux, et je nageais de toutes mes forces. A chaque fois que ma tête était hors de l'eau, j'apercevais leurs petites têtes et je les entendais toujours miauler.

Au bout d'un long moment, j'ai entendu le bruit assourdissant de chutes d'eau, et là j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait mourir.

Mais au moment où j'atteignais le nid, j'ai vu un gros rocher plat au milieu de la rivière, alors j'ai agrippé le nid d'une main et j'ai nagé de l'autre, en direction du rocher.

C'était difficile pour moi, parce que je devais lutter contre le courant, tout en louvoyant entre les débris charriés par la rivière, et aussi parce que l'un des petits avait réussi à grimper sur mon bras pour finir dans mes cheveux, où il me labourait le crâne avec ses griffes. Mais j'ai réussi quand même à atteindre le rocher, et on s'est enfin retrouvés au sec tous les trois. »

« Et sur le rocher, un wraith vous attendait ? » haleta Rodney. Oh, j'espère qu'il n'a pas tué les petits lionceaux, » gémit-il.

« Rhhaaa, McKay, mais laissez donc Ronon raconter ! » s'agaça Sheppard.

Mais Ronon ignora la double interruption et reprit : « ils étaient encore terrifiés, mais je les ai serrés contre moi, et on s'est un peu réchauffés mutuellement, je dois dire, ils avaient dû reconnaitre mon odeur et savoir qu'ils étaient en sécurité avec moi.

La rivière continuait à charrier des troncs d'arbres, alors je devais faire attention à éviter ceux qui auraient pu nous heurter, et j'ai guetté le tronc suffisamment long qui nous permettrait d'atteindre la rive.

Quand il s'est enfin présenté, j'ai eu du mal à l'attraper et surtout à positionner son extrémité de manière stable sur la rive. Mais ensuite je me suis mis à quatre pattes, et avec les deux petits sur mon dos, j'ai pu regagner la terre ferme.

J'ai remonté la rivière en marchant doucement, parce que j'étais pieds nus et épuisé.

Le retour a duré longtemps parce que les petits n'étaient pas fatigués, eux, et ils ne voulaient pas rester dans mes bras, ils se débattaient souvent pour descendre, et ensuite ils partaient en exploration dans les taillis où je devais aller les rechercher.

Puis j'ai retrouvé la clairière, et comme la nuit tombait, j'ai vite allumé un petit feu.

Et là j'ai pu me réchauffer, tandis que les lionceaux jouaient auprès de moi, fascinés par le feu. Ils s'en approchaient le plus près possible, mais quand une pomme de pin explosait ils déguerpissaient en piaillant et le spectacle était assez drôle, je dois dire, et ils recommençaient pourtant à chaque fois.

J'ai remis mes bottes, j'ai préparé mes armes, et puis j'ai attendu mes poursuivants, sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. »


	6. Chapter 6

« Habituellement ils venaient à deux ou quatre tout au plus, mais là, ces lâches étaient onze, je le sais parce que j'ai eu le temps de les compter quand ils m'ont entouré et nargué. Il y avait des officiers mais aussi des traqueurs.

L'un des lionceaux s'est approché d'un officier et a mordillé son long manteau pour s'amuser, mais l'autre lui a donné un grand coup de pied qui l'a projeté contre un arbre et l'a fait miauler de douleur.

Je me suis alors jeté sur l'officier et je l'ai poignardé à mort, et je me suis aussitôt servi de son cadavre comme bouclier alors qu'ils me tiraient tous dessus, et moi aussi je leur tirais dessus.

Je me disais que l'heure était venue pour moi de mourir, lorsque soudain j'ai vu la lionne bondir sans un bruit, brisant d'un seul coup l'échine de l'un des wraiths.

Un autre s'est alors retourné en entendant le bruit des os fracassés, mais elle lui a sauté dessus, aussi rapide qu'un éclair, et l'a égorgé d'un coup de croc.

Mes assaillants ont eu quelques secondes d'inattention, j'en ai profité pour tirer à bout portant sur les deux qui étaient à mes côtés.

Un autre a essayé de tirer sur la lionne, mais je l'ai arrêté net d'un couteau lancé en pleine gorge.

Cette lionne était un partenaire de choix parce qu'elle était aussi enragée que moi, on était tous les deux couverts de sang, et on poussait tous les deux des grognements, et on ne s'est arrêtés que lorsqu'il n'y a plus eu un seul wraith de vivant.

Elle a alors rugi, savourant bruyamment sa victoire, et j'en ai fait de même. J'étais devenu un fauve moi aussi, l'espace d'un instant, grisé par la fureur et l'odeur du sang.

Je suis tombé d'épuisement près du feu, et j'ai regardé la lionne commencer à dévorer une de ses prises. Je devais aller me nettoyer de tout ce sang sur moi mais je n'en avais pas la force.

J'ai dû dormir longtemps parce que quand je me suis réveillé au petit matin, le feu était éteint, et les cadavres avaient été à moitié dévorés.

Quant à la lionne et ses petits, ils n'étaient plus là, mais avant de partir elle avait déposé ma part du butin : près de moi il y avait un bras.

Je voulais garder la main, alors je l'ai coupée et l'ai fait bouillir pour détacher la chair et n'en garder que les os (*) ; pendant ce temps, j'ai prélevé les armes qui m'intéressaient.

J'ai monté par la suite cette main sur une lanière pour m'en faire un pendentif-trophée, non pas parce que j'étais fier d'avoir vaincu des wraiths, ça je le faisais tout le temps, mais parce que c'était un cadeau que m'avait fait une loyale guerrière.

C'était la toute première fois que je recevais de l'aide durant ma vie de coureur, et que j'avais eu durant un bref instant une alliée qui m'avait défendu contre mes traqueurs.

Elle avait dû me voir lutter dans le courant pour sauver ses petits et les lui rapporter, et en retour, elle m'avait sauvé, moi. C'est pour ça que je porte cette main, c'est en souvenir de mon étrange et sauvage amie d'un jour. »

Un long silence suivit le récit. Chacun regardait le pendentif de Ronon, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

(*) Lorsque j'ai visité le château de Vincennes, près de Paris, la guide a raconté qu'un prince d'Angleterre venu guerroyer en France durant la Guerre de Cent Ans, y était mort, certainement empoisonné : au Moyen Age on ne pouvait pas ramener un corps pour l'enterrer au pays car il n'aurait pas supporté la longueur du voyage, et c'est donc cette technique qui était alors employée. On faisait bouillir le corps pour détacher la chair, et on recueillait les ossements que l'on mettait ensuite dans un coffre.


	7. Chapter 7

Rodney se moucha encore, les yeux brillants, et ouvrit son sac dont il sortit des barres énergétiques. « Quelqu'un en veut une ? » dit-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

« Oh, Ronon, quelle merveilleuse histoire ! » fit Teyla de sa voix douce. « Et vous racontez très bien, j'espère que vous raconterez cette histoire à Torren quand il sera plus grand. »

« C'est vrai, Ronon, c'était une belle histoire, et qui vous ressemble, avec des combats, des wraiths, du courage et de la loyauté » murmura John, visiblement ému lui aussi.

Ils mâchaient pensivement une barre énergétique, John en avait proposé une à Todd, qui l'avait refusée d'un sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, Ronon fixa Todd : « à vous maintenant, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous aviez une étoile bleue tatouée sur l'œil, et aussi pourquoi vous étiez si mal coiffé, alors que tous les wraiths ont des cheveux bien peignés. »

« Oh, moi aussi ! » John, Rodney et Teyla s'étaient exclamés d'une seule voix.

Todd soupira longuement : « il est vrai que parmi les miens les cheveux sont un ornement de beauté important. Comme vous le savez, nous avons très peu de femelles, et nous nous devons d'être élégants, et de susciter leur intérêt en apparaissant sous notre plus bel aspect, afin de leur plaire, et même de les séduire pour avoir une chance d'être choisis comme reproducteurs. »

A ces mots, John, qui était jusque-là mollement avachi, se redressa d'un coup, vivement intéressé, tandis que Rodney pâlissait, malade d'avance à l'idée d'entendre des révélations croustillantes sur les mœurs sexuelles des wraiths.

« Il y a plus de dix mille ans, lorsque nous avons vaincu les Lantiens, et que la galaxie s'est offerte à notre appétit de conquête, il y avait de la nourriture pour tous, et nous nous sommes rapidement multipliés.

Ma mère était alors une reine puissante, descendante d'une ancienne et noble lignée, et je venais d'être nommé Commandant de sa ruche, pour m'être illustré vaillamment lors de la dernière grande bataille contre les Anciens. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un aussi vantard » affirma Rodney d'un ton péremptoire.

« Et c'est le Docteur Mc Kay qui ose dire cela ! » s'indigna Todd, tandis que Sheppard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Il reprit néanmoins : « nous avons exploré de nombreuses planètes de la galaxie, et étendu considérablement nos aires de domination, et un jour nous avons trouvé un wraith solitaire, qui n'appartenait à aucune faction recensée. Il aimait voyager, nous a-t-il dit, et il s'intéressait à tout ce qui l'entourait, sa connaissance de la flore et de la faune était prodigieuse, et il aimait étudier les humains aussi.

Au début, je me suis méfié de lui, et je l'ai même méprisé, parce qu'il venait d'une alliance qui n'avait pas voulu participer à la guerre contre les Lantiens. Il disait que sa mère la reine jugeait que les Lantiens ne nous avaient rien fait, et que de toute manière un équilibre était nécessaire entre deux forces égales sinon les wraiths finiraient par se battre entre eux une fois les Lantiens vaincus.

Comme vous le voyez, elle avait eu raison, nous avons été obligés d'hiberner entre chaque sélection, et cela n'a pas suffi, puisqu'aujourd'hui nous nous livrons une guerre sans merci entre différentes alliances puisqu'il n'y a plus assez d'humains pour tous nous nourrir.

Mais ma mère la reine a été, eh bien, séduite par son allure, il était beau, voyez-vous, avec des yeux étranges puisqu'ils étaient bleus, mais aussi par sa vie d'aventurier. Il savait conter de belles histoires, il avait des connaissances technologiques qui ont permis d'améliorer certaines fonctions du vaisseau, il était de plus affable avec tous, loyal et aimait rire.

Il est rapidement devenu le favori de la reine, mais sans jamais avoir intrigué pour cela, et je sais qu'il la rendait heureuse et qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Mais d'avoir été choisi aussi rapidement lui a fait s'aliéner tous les seigneurs du zenana qui se sont alliés pour conjurer sa perte. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un zenana ? » interrogea Teyla, déjà captivée par le récit.

« Il s'agit de l'ensemble des wraiths choisis par la reine pour former sa cour, tous ses époux, si vous préférez. Ils étaient ivres de jalousie, et ils l'ont tué. Ils ont piégé son dart, qui a explosé alors qu'il était parti en mission.

Une reine en colère, c'est terrifiant, mais une reine furieuse et ivre de chagrin, cela l'est davantage, croyez-moi. J'ai mené mon enquête pour connaitre tous les noms des comploteurs, et je les ai ensuite exécutés l'un après l'autre pour apaiser sa rage.

Mais le désespoir de ma mère a pris fin lorsqu'elle a eu la surprise de découvrir peu de temps après qu'elle était enceinte. Son bel amant solitaire lui avait fait un merveilleux cadeau, et sa douleur a ainsi pu être atténuée.

Et lorsque je l'ai vue sourire de nouveau pour la première fois depuis des semaines, alors je me suis juré que je protègerais toujours son petit, même au péril de ma propre vie.

Au moment de sa naissance nous avons vu une nova éclater, et quand il a ouvert les yeux, nous avons vu qu'ils étaient bleus, comme ceux de son père, alors nous l'avons tout simplement appelé Etoile Bleue.

J'ai veillé sur mon petit frère comme s'il s'était agi de mon propre fils, supervisant son éducation, choisissant avec soin tout son entourage, le protégeant à chacun de ses pas.

C'était un adorable petit, si espiègle, toujours occupé à faire mille bêtises. »

Todd s'était arrêté un instant et souriait avec attendrissement à ces souvenirs, les mains jointes sous le menton, les bras appuyés sur ses jambes gainées de cuir.

« Quel genre de bêtises un petit wraith peut-il faire sur une ruche ? » demanda John, sincèrement curieux.


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci à Héléna et Rosi pour leurs commentaires. Quant à mes autres lecteurs, ne soyez pas timides, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mes histoires, même si c'est dans votre propre langue !

 **-ooOoo-**

« Eh bien, par exemple, dérober un pistolet paralyseur et tirer sur deux guerriers masqués, puis tresser ensemble de fines mèches de leurs cheveux, et ensuite se rouler par terre de rire à les voir revenir à eux et se taper dessus pour tenter de se détacher. »

Tous tentèrent de visualiser la scène et éclatèrent de rire, Ronon plus fort que les autres.

« Ou bien » poursuivit Todd, « lorsque la ruche était à terre, y faire s'engouffrer une petite bergère et son troupeau de moutons pour les abriter de l'orage, et ensuite s'amuser de voir les drones courir après tous les animaux qui s'étaient aventurés dans les couloirs, y laissant leurs saletés au passage, et être obligés de nettoyer ensuite derrière eux.

Avec lui je vous assure, nos guerriers masqués étaient bien occupés, à réparer toutes ses bêtises. A chaque fois, il promettait de ne plus recommencer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Todd, est-ce qu'il vous a joué un mauvais tour ? » demanda John en souriant.

« Oh oui, Colonel Sheppard, bien souvent, et en toute impunité, parce que ni moi ni la Reine n'aurions eu le cœur à le punir.

Un jour que je me reposais avant un rendez-vous euh…galant avec une Reine, et qu'il était furieux après moi parce que je l'avais jugé trop jeune pour piloter un dart, il est entré en douce dans mes quartiers et a dessiné des petits darts et des petits wraiths sur mon dos.

Lorsque la Reine que j'honorais a découvert les gribouillages, elle a d'abord été offusquée, et j'étais quant à moi mort de honte, mais fort heureusement, mes extraordinaires prouesses avaient réussi à la mettre dans d'excellentes dispositions à mon égard, sinon je ne serais pas là pour vous en parler. »

« Mais quel épouvantable vantard ! » s'indigna Rodney en secouant la tête, mais tous s'esclaffèrent.

Todd poursuivit sans tenir compte de l'interruption : « il était curieux, comme son père, et avait un cœur généreux, un peu trop tendre pour un wraith, mais il était le petit rayon de soleil de notre ruche, choyé de tous, wraiths comme adorateurs.

Lorsqu'à l'adolescence il a dû se nourrir comme un wraith, et consommer des humains dont il aimait tant la compagnie, il a beaucoup pleuré, et m'a supplié de trouver un remède, disant qu'il ne voulait pas être un monstre craint et haï de toute la galaxie. Mais moi, j'estimais que ce n'était pas une priorité, d'autant que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Et ensuite il est devenu adulte, et là, eh bien, il me faut vous dire, que, heu...»

Sheppard avait noté la réticence de Todd à poursuivre, et il se pencha vers lui, pointant brusquement l'index : « Todd, écoutez mon vieux, on a dit qu'on se disait tout, alors parlez ! ».

Todd le regarda fixement, puis regarda Mc Kay et Ronon, mais n'osa pas regarder Teyla. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur les wraiths, mais dans la galaxie cependant, beaucoup savent que, parfois, il y a des amitiés qui se nouent entre humains et wraiths, et également des …..euh…histoires d'amour. »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, sauf Ronon, qui visiblement en avait déjà entendu parler au cours de ses longues années d'errance, et qui détourna la tête, pinçant les lèvres avec réprobation.

Todd continua : « il arrive que des adorateurs, hommes ou femmes, partagent un moment ou bien toute une vie de tendresse avec un wraith, c'est ainsi, il n'y a pas de jugement à porter là-dessus.

Etoile Bleue, devenu un jeune adulte, était très séduisant, selon les critères de beauté à la fois wraith et humain. Des adoratrices se sont chargées avec enthousiasme de son éducation sentimentale, et j'étais très fier et heureux de le savoir épanoui et empli de confiance en lui.

Mais hélas, un jour que nous avions lancé une sélection sur une planète inconnue, il a rencontré son malheur. »


	9. Chapter 9

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda Rodney en frémissant d'avance, ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

« Dans la maison du chef du village, où nous avions pénétré, moi en premier, comme toujours, pour protéger mon frère, elle nous attendait crânement. Les drones se sont déployés tout autour de nous mais elle n'a pas bronché, continuant à nous fixer fièrement.

J'imagine qu'elle a dû comprendre immédiatement que mon frère était le plus important, puisqu'il était le mieux protégé, et elle a plongé ses grands yeux dans les siens, avant de glisser jusqu'à lui. »

« Glisser ? Comment cela, glisser ? » demanda John avec surprise.

« Eh bien, elle avait un physique hors normes. Elle était grande, et très euh, voluptueuse. Elle m'a fait penser à une ruche qui glisserait dans l'espace, avec la proue en avant, euh, vous voyez ? »

Personne n'ayant l'air de comprendre, Todd s'expliqua : « tout était monumental chez elle, sauf sa taille, extrêmement fine. Ses cheveux étaient très longs et roux, sa peau très pâle et ses yeux immenses étaient verts comme des émeraudes.

Elle était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, dans son genre.

Sans lâcher mon frère des yeux, elle a glissé lentement vers lui. « cette belle robe est de la couleur de mes yeux, » lui a–t-elle murmuré, « et je n'ai pas envie qu'un méchant wraith la déchire avec sa main griffue lorsqu'il me mangera. »

Et lentement, sous nos yeux ébahis, elle a délicatement et très lentement fait glisser ses bretelles le long de sa taille. Elle ne portait rien en dessous, et je peux vous assurer que nous étions tous muets de saisissement devant tant d'opulence.

Tout doucement, elle a pris la main de mon frère, l'a passée sur sa poitrine comme pour en éprouver la fermeté, et en a recouvert l'un de ses seins tout en souriant : « là, vous pouvez me manger maintenant, puisque vous ne savez visiblement rien faire d'autre ».

J'étais stupéfait de tant d'audace, et curieux de voir ce que mon frère allait dire, mais j'avais déjà deviné qu'il l'épargnerait.

Il lui a pris la main tout aussi doucement, et l'a portée délicatement à ses lèvres : « avec un corps comme le vôtre, ma beauté, il y a une infinité d'autres choses que je pourrais faire ».

Ils ont ri tous les deux, et il l'a aussitôt emmenée sur notre ruche. »

« C'est un moyen très ancien pour rester en vie », murmura Sheppard, « mais qui dure en général peu de temps ».

« Ah, John Sheppard, mon frère était vraiment tombé amoureux de cette belle humaine, et il s'est mis à la couvrir de cadeaux et d'attentions. Mais elle ne s'est pas contentée de sa position de favorite.

Elle a exigé bien plus.

Elle aimait les bijoux avec passion, et bientôt elle a convaincu mon frère de l'emmener avec lui lors des sélections. Elle dépouillait les victimes, mortes ou vives, et fouillait ensuite leurs maisons, ce qui nous ce qui nous choquait tous, car nous n'étions pas des pillards.

Mon frère tentait de la raisonner, mais elle s'est révélée être cruelle et manipulatrice. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire sinon elle entrait dans des colères terribles, où les menaces le disputaient aux sanglots, elle l'accusait de refuser de la voir heureuse, et le soir venu, lui fermait sa porte.

Chez les wraiths nous avons une expression pour cela, on dit qu'une femelle tient un mâle par les… »

« Nous avons la même chez les humains ! » s'écrièrent John, Ronon et Rodney d'une seule voix, affreusement gênés.


	10. Chapter 10

«... cheveux » poursuivit Todd imperturbablement.

" Ma mère la reine était furieuse, parce qu'il fallait aussi que les survivants puissent monnayer la reconstruction de leurs maisons et de leurs récoltes, afin de continuer à vivre et se multiplier.

Elle pressait mon frère de la chasser, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Quant à elle, cette odieuse créature était bien consciente de son pouvoir de séduction, et elle en abusait, toujours à se pavaner dans des robes plus indécentes les unes que les autres, maltraitant sa servante et les adorateurs de la ruche.

J'avais depuis longtemps souhaité obtenir le commandement de ma propre ruche, et l'occasion se présentait, ma mère en ayant gagné une au terme d'un rude combat, et elle m'avait donné son accord pour me laisser partir.

Mais cette horrible femme a persuadé Etoile Bleue qu'ils seraient bien plus tranquilles tous les deux, loin de nous, que leur relation en serait grandement apaisée et bien d'autres promesses encore, s'il en obtenait le commandement pour lui-même.

Je répugnais à le laisser partir seul avec elle, mais enfin il a fait valoir ses velléités d'indépendance et de maturité, et notre mère la reine et moi-même avons cédé, comme d'habitude. Nous n'avions jamais pu nous résoudre à lui causer la moindre contrariété, tellement nous l'aimions.

Cependant nous lui avons fait promettre solennellement devant le trône de renvoyer cette femme lorsqu'il prendrait officiellement ses fonctions.

Il l'a promis, et nous l'avons cru.

Ils sont donc partis, en emmenant avec eux une partie de l'équipage. Mais ce que j'ignorais, c'est que parmi les officiers supérieurs choisis se trouvait l'amant de cette femme. Ils avaient une liaison depuis un moment, mais cela, je ne l'ai su que bien après.

J'ai dit au revoir à mon petit frère avec un pincement au cœur, c'était la première fois qu'il partait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Je l'ai serré contre moi, et si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, je l'aurais serré bien plus fort. »

Todd ferma les yeux et ne dit rien durant un moment.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite, Todd ? » murmura Teyla d'une voix douce.

« J'ai su par un officier à bord qu'il avait tenu sa promesse, il lui cherchait une planète où elle pourrait vivre, en emportant tous ses bijoux, pour se construire une nouvelle vie. Pour elle, cela signifiait la fin d'une vie du côté des vainqueurs, là où sa vie était protégée des sélections.

Pas sûr qu'elle puisse à l'avenir réitérer avec succès son geste provocant face à un autre wraith. Elle devait donc agir vite, pour pouvoir rester sur la ruche avec son amant et continuer à amasser des bijoux.

Elle a attiré mon frère dans sa chambre, pour lui faire soi-disant ses adieux, mais son amant y était dissimulé. Pendant qu'elle entourait Etoile Bleue de ses bras, l'officier a attaqué mon frère par derrière et l'a égorgé, jetant ensuite le poignard au sol.

Il a aussitôt quitté la chambre, tandis qu'elle faisait appeler sa servante. Quand elle est arrivée, elle lui a mis le poignard dans la main, et s'est mise à crier. Son amant est arrivé aussitôt, emmenant deux drones avec lui, pour servir de témoins je suppose.

Elle a crié que sa servante avait égorgé le commandant, et son amant a aussitôt tiré sur la jeune fille, qui protestait vainement de son innocence.

Un message nous a aussitôt été envoyé, et nous avons aussitôt mis le cap sur la ruche d'Etoile Bleue, écrasés de chagrin.

Le corps de la jeune servante avait été évacué dans l'espace, mais je l'avais déjà vue auparavant, elle était très petite, et je me suis demandé comment elle avait pu atteindre la gorge de mon frère avec autant de précision, et par derrière de surcroît.

La femme pleurait sans discontinuer, mais je sentais qu'elle cachait quelque chose, peut-être parce que je l'avais détestée d'emblée, pressentant qu'elle serait la perte de mon frère. J'ai demandé à ma mère de fouiller l'esprit de cette créature, ce qu'elle a fait sans ménagement, avec tout le ressentiment dont elle se sentait capable.

Elle a tout lu dans son esprit, l'amant, l'assassinat, la jeune servante sacrifiée, et même leur projet de faire nommer l'amant Commandant en remplacement de mon frère, car il était actuellement son Second.

Nous avons mis la femme et son amant aux arrêts, et avons procédé au rituel funéraire de mon frère.

Plus tard nous avons châtié les deux coupables, mais ma mère s'est laissé mourir de chagrin en quelques semaines.

J'ai fait tatouer le signe de son nom sur mon visage, une étoile bleue, pour me rappeler chaque jour que mon jeune frère est la part de moi qui m'a été arrachée.

Mes cheveux sont emmêlés parce que je porte le deuil, Ronon Dex. Je ne leur apporte aucun soin parce que je juge tout cela futile au regard de la perte que j'ai subie.

Etoile Bleue est mort depuis plus de neuf mille ans maintenant, mais il restera toujours présent en moi, c'est mon petit frère, celui que je n'ai pas su protéger. »

Tout le monde se tut durant un long moment, Rodney ne se moucha pas mais il avait les yeux brillants, tandis que John avait la gorge serrée. Jamais il n'avait pu s'entendre avec David, et entendre tant d'amour fraternel lui broyait le cœur.

Tous avaient l'impression d'en avoir appris beaucoup plus sur les wraiths en une nuit qu'en cinq années.

« Comment avez-vous châtié les coupables ? » demanda soudain Ronon avec une lueur de sauvagerie dans le regard.

« Vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir, Ronon Dex, sachez simplement qu'ils ont vécu très longtemps dans la douleur ».


	11. Chapter 11

« Dites-le nous, Todd, ou sinon on va imaginer les pires horreurs et cela va nous obséder pendant longtemps » supplia Rodney.

Todd soupira : « soit. Je me suis chargé de trouver un châtiment pour l'officier, et ma mère a trouvé celui de la femme.

Je voulais qu'il souffre, physiquement et psychologiquement, alors j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai trouvé le moyen de me venger.

Il avait trahi son commandant, il lui avait pris sa femelle, sa vie, et il voulait aussi son poste. Il était sûr de lui et présomptueux, alors je l'ai réduit à néant, ou presque, je l'ai fait transformer en drone.

« Vous lui avez fait couper la langue, Todd ? » devina Sheppard.

« Oui, Colonel, et aussi le reste, ce qui faisait de lui un mâle alpha, et je l'ai forcé à porter un masque d'os. Ainsi il ne pourrait plus jamais séduire une femme, ni en paroles, ni en actes.

Quant à la femme, ma mère a estimé qu'elle avait été traitée comme une reine avec mon frère, et qu'elle n'avait pas su s'en contenter, alors elle serait désormais une esclave, et puisqu'elle aimait les bijoux, elle lui offrirait un collier.

C'était un lourd cercle de métal qu'elle lui a fait sceller autour du cou, et elle l'a ensuite privée de sa beauté en obligeant son amant à lui voler trente années de sa vie.

Elle a été obligée d'exécuter les plus basses besognes dans la ruche, souvent battue, parce qu'elle était fière et refusait de travailler.

La reine l'avait frappée d'interdit, c'est-à-dire que personne ne devait jamais la toucher, ou lui parler sauf pour lui crier des ordres, et elle a fini sa vie ainsi, sans jamais recevoir le moindre geste de réconfort, dans la pire des solitudes, au milieu de tous. »

Chacun médita un instant, jusqu'à ce que Ronon affirme avec passion : « eh bien moi, je dis qu'ils avaient bien mérité leur châtiment ! »

Todd hocha lentement la tête et se tourna vers Teyla, déclarant sobrement : « Teyla Emmagan, c'est à vous maintenant ».

Teyla prit une longue inspiration et commença : « je n'ai jamais raconté cette étrange histoire à personne, mais puisque nous sommes ici, dans cette curieuse ambiance où j'ai l'impression qu'on met notre âme à nu en toute confiance, voici ce qui m'est arrivé jadis.

J'ai perdu ma mère très jeune, et c'est la vieille Charrin qui l'a remplacée. Je n'étais pas comme les autres fillettes, à jouer à la poupée, à me fabriquer des bijoux.

Je faisais son désespoir et celui de mon père, toujours à me bagarrer, à grimper aux arbres ou aller à la chasse avec les autres garnements du village.

Mon père, Torren, était le chef du village, et un jour, alors que je n'étais qu'une fillette, il a voulu que je l'accompagne lors d'une mission commerciale, afin que j'apprenne à négocier, dans l'éventualité où je prendrais sa suite plus tard.

Il m'a emmenée sur un monde dont j'ai oublié le nom, et j'ai assisté à une discussion qui n'en finissait plus, et j'ai fini par m'éloigner, parce que je ne pouvais plus tenir en place et que j'étais fatiguée d'attendre.

Je me suis approchée d'un puits, je me suis hissée sur la margelle et j'ai regardé tout au fond. Il y avait de l'eau, mais je n'ai pas vu mon reflet, et cela m'a un peu effrayée.


	12. Chapter 12

C'est alors qu'une très belle jeune femme avec une longue robe s'est matérialisée d'un coup à côté de moi, et m'a demandé de lui puiser un peu d'eau.

J'étais un peu étonnée qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire elle-même mais j'ai puisé néanmoins l'eau à l'aide du seau, et la belle dame s'est désaltérée.

Ensuite elle m'a remerciée et m'a demandé de regarder dans l'eau, afin de lui dire ce que je voyais.

Je lui ai dit que mon reflet n'apparaissait pas, mais elle s'est contentée de sourire.

Je me suis alors penchée de nouveau vers l'eau, et j'ai vu comme une étrange cité, avec des tours très hautes, et je me suis vue voyager dans le noir de l'espace, dans une machine volante, j'étais avec des étrangers dont je ne voyais pas les visages, mais dont je pouvais sentir qu'ils étaient mes amis.

Puis l'eau s'est troublée, j'ai voulu parler à la belle dame, mais elle avait disparu.

L'instant d'après, mon père arrivait en courant suivi de ses partenaires commerciaux. Il me criait de descendre de la margelle, qu'un puits était dangereux, et que je pouvais tomber dedans.

Mais les hommes ont ri et ont assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, puisque le puits était à sec et comblé depuis des années.

J'ai regardé de nouveau à l'intérieur du puits, et je n'en revenais pas : effectivement il était entièrement comblé avec de grosses pierres.

J'ai alors tout raconté : l'eau, la belle dame, les choses incroyables que j'avais vues.

Ils m'ont tous regardée étrangement et mon père était mécontent, parce qu'il a cru que je mentais, mais les hommes ont été ravis.

Ils ont expliqué que depuis des siècles le puits était régulièrement visité par une apparition, qu'ils pensaient être une Ancienne ascensionnée, et que rares étaient les personnes choisies pour voir leur avenir.

Personne n'a compris le sens de mes visions, mais les partenaires commerciaux étaient si favorablement impressionnés qu'ils ont fait une offre extraordinairement avantageuse à mon père, en lui disant que si une Ancienne m'avait parlé, c'est que j'étais favorisée par les étoiles, et que la chance serait toujours avec moi.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés, et mon père m'a fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne en disant que sinon je semblerais trop étrange aux yeux des Athosiens, et qu'ils me rejetteraient peut-être.

Alors je n'ai rien dit pendant toutes ces années, mais j'y ai souvent repensé.

Quand je vous ai vus pour la première fois, Colonel, et vous, Rodney, je n'ai pas été très surprise, parce que j'ai reconnu les uniformes de mes visions, et même si le colonel Sumner n'a pas été bienveillant envers moi et mon peuple, j'ai senti qu'avec vous deux, un lien passait, et que nous deviendrions vite amis.

Tout a pris sens maintenant, puisque la cité était bien sûr Atlantis. Mais j'ai arrêté de m'interroger sur la belle dame, parce que cette vision appelle plus de questions que de réponses. »

Tous acquiescèrent, et Teyla jeta un œil sur Rodney, qui somnolait doucement, et décida de trouver un sujet qui le tiendrait éveillé et déclencherait sa logorrhée habituelle.

« Voilà, j'ai terminé, et maintenant, Rodney, c'est à nous raconter une histoire : je pourrais vous demander d'où vous vient votre passion pour la science, mais c'est un sujet relativement euh…ennuyeux pour la plupart d'entre nous ».


	13. Chapter 13

« Alors ça c'est bien vrai ! » s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Ronon et John.

« Tout le monde n'est pas de votre avis » déclara Todd d'un air pincé. « N'est-ce pas, Docteur Mc Kay ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Rodney, plein d'espoir à l'idée d'apprendre un nouveau secret de l'univers.

« Nooonnn ! » Ronon, John et Teyla avaient crié à l'unisson, et Todd avait baissé la tête, frustré.

« Nous vous avons entendu manifester votre intérêt pour les petits lionceaux de Ronon, et je sais que vous aimez beaucoup les chats, Rodney, alors j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous vient cette passion » poursuivit Teyla en souriant.

Rodney se redressa d'un seul coup, et afficha un sourire extatique : « j'ignore d'où vient ma passion, j'ai toujours adoré les chats, ils sont mignons, indépendants, apaisants, calmes, et savent néanmoins se défendre, comme de vrais petits ninjas. »

John poursuivit : « et cruels aussi, ce sont les seuls animaux qui aiment jouer avec leur nourriture avant de la manger. Les Wraiths mis à part, bien sûr », ajouta-t-il en regardant Todd avec un sourire en coin. « Mais attendez un instant, je vais d'abord voir si la tempête s'est calmée ».

John s'engagea à quatre pattes dans le tunnel sans attendre de réponse de ses compagnons et revint une minute après en souriant « il neige toujours, mais le blizzard est tombé, peut-être qu'on pourra sortir à l'aube. »

Rodney déplia et replia ses jambes, et se pencha en avant pour commencer son récit : « mon père était chercheur, et donnait des cours à l'université. Il a été invité à enseigner durant tout un été dans une université de Californie, où on mettait à sa disposition pour sa famille une belle villa de plain-pied, avec une grande piscine, et un charmant verger avec des orangers et des citronniers. »

« Ah ! Ah ! » fit John en souriant, « on va enfin connaitre l'origine de l'allergie la plus bizarre des deux galaxies » tandis que Todd, perplexe, les fixait tous les deux tour à tour.

« J'étais très jeune, j'avais six ans, et ma petite sœur Jeannie venait juste de naitre. Nous étions ravis de cette occasion qui nous permettait de passer de bonnes vacances au soleil, même si au début j'avais peur d'aller dans l'eau.

On s'est tout de suite beaucoup plu dans cette villa, et tandis que mon père était absent toute la journée, je me baignais avec ma mère, qui m'apprenait à nager et me donnait des cours de mathématiques et de physique l'après-midi au frais, quand il faisait trop chaud dehors.

« Vous étudiiez la physique à l'âge de six ans ? » s'exclama John avec incrédulité.

" Bien sûr ! Pas vous ? Hum, tout s'explique alors » asséna Rodney d'un air sarcastique. Il poursuivit néanmoins : « Ma mère a cueilli des oranges, et m'a fait des orangeades que j'ai trouvées délicieuses.

J'ai voulu qu'elle cueille aussi des citrons, je n'en avais jamais vus auparavant, ils me faisaient penser à des petits soleils, mais lorsque j'ai bu une gorgée de citronnade, j'ai été pris soudainement d'un terrible malaise.

J'avais des difficultés à respirer, avec des plaques rouges et blanches sur la peau, des démangeaisons, les yeux et la langue enflés.

Ensuite j'ai perdu connaissance, et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais à l'hôpital, totalement intubé, et ma mère se tenait à mes côté, terriblement inquiète, Jeannie dormant dans ses bras.

J'y suis resté quelques jours, et je peux vous dire avec certitude que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai aimé les hôpitaux, avec leurs compotes et leur gelée bleue. »

John leva les yeux au ciel : « mais enfin on avait dit de susciter l'intérêt, Mc Kay, et là je dors déjà, et je suis même en train de faire un cauchemar ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Un grand merci à Héléna et Rosi pour vos commentaires, ravie que mes petites histoires vous plaisent !

-ooOoo-

Rodney fronça les sourcils en direction de John et poursuivit néanmoins : « lorsqu'on m'a ramené à la villa, je me suis reposé quelques jours, et un après-midi où je lisais un manuel de thermodynamique à l'ombre d'un parasol, j'ai vu un petit chaton noir tout maigre qui s'approchait de moi. J'ai essayé de l'attraper, mais il avait peur, et il se sauvait à chaque fois.

A force de patience, et en lui mettant à disposition de l'eau et de la nourriture, j'ai réussi à le caresser, et le soir j'ai supplié en vain mon père de le garder avec nous, mais il n'a jamais voulu. Il détestait les chats, voyez-vous, parce qu'il en avait une peur panique, et il n'en voulait absolument pas dans la villa.

Il faisait très chaud, il n'y avait pas de climatisation, on laissait les portes et les fenêtres ouvertes pour avoir de l'air, et avec ma mère on laissait entrer le chaton dans la journée afin de le nourrir, et qu'il puisse profiter de l'ombre, et aussi de la fraicheur du carrelage.

Dans la chambre de Jeannie, on avait posé son berceau à même le sol, pour que le carrelage puisse justement lui communiquer un peu de fraicheur.

Tous les soirs lorsque mon père rentrait il s'emportait après le chaton et demandait à ma mère de le chasser mais nous, on le faisait entrer tous les matins, dès que mon père était parti travailler.

Un soir, mon père est rentré plus tôt, et il est allé chercher Jeannie dans sa chambre, heureux de pouvoir être arrivé de bonne heure, et de pouvoir ainsi lui donner le biberon, parce que lorsqu'il arrivait en général, il était tard, et elle dormait déjà.

Comme il ne revenait pas, nous sommes allés voir ce qui le retenait, et nous l'avons trouvé cramponné au chambranle de la porte, l'air terrorisé, et à moitié tombé en syncope.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés sans un mot, et avons regardé ce qu'il fixait, et j'ai alors senti mon sang se glacer dans mes veines, je me rappelle encore aujourd'hui de cette horrible sensation.

Sur le drap blanc qui recouvrait le corps de ma petite sœur, qui gazouillait en attendant qu'on vienne la chercher, il y avait deux grosses masses noires qui se faisaient face : d'un côté il y avait le chaton, et de l'autre un scorpion venimeux, la queue dressée, prêt à frapper.

Ma mère a mis son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, et mon père a mis sa main sur la mienne en me soufflant de me taire, pour ne pas que le chaton soit effrayé par un cri et fasse un mouvement qui pourrait déclencher une réaction brutale du scorpion.

Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps la scène a duré, mais ma mère a manqué s'évanouir lorsque le chaton s'est lentement redressé et a levé sa patte avant, prêt à frapper.

Quelques secondes après, avec la rapidité de l'éclair, il a projeté le scorpion hors du berceau d'un coup de patte. Mon père s'est alors précipité et a piétiné le scorpion hargneusement, tandis que ma mère étreignait Jeannie, qui continuait à gazouiller.

Il va sans dire qu'à partir de ce moment-là, mon père n'a pas pu refuser l'accès à la villa au chaton, qui avait sauvé la vie de son bébé.

Nous avons ensuite rempli toutes les formalités pour le ramener chez nous au Canada, où il a été un fidèle compagnon durant de longues années.

Depuis, il y a toujours eu un chat à la maison, et à chaque fois que j'ai des congés et que je rentre chez moi, je me précipite chez ma voisine pour récupérer Newton ».

« C'est une histoire à la fois charmante et terrifiante » constata Teyla en frissonnant, car l'espace d'un instant elle s'était imaginé ce qu'elle ressentirait si Torren avait été à la place de Jeannie.


	15. Chapter 15

« Je vais voir si le temps s'est amélioré dehors » s'écria John en se précipitant à quatre pattes dans le petit corridor, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'histoire à raconter, et ensuite parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie ; il revint au bout d'une minute, hélant ses compagnons avec enthousiasme : « il fait jour, il ne neige plus, allez hop, tous dehors ! »

Tous le suivirent à la queue leu leu dans le petit tunnel, et clignèrent des yeux dans la lumière éblouissante du soleil du petit matin.

Quant à Rodney, sa tablette fonctionnait de nouveau, et il put aussitôt déterminer par triangulation où se trouvait le laboratoire.

Ils avançaient lentement dans la neige, Ronon en tête, et tous cheminaient péniblement en posant leurs pas dans ses profondes empreintes.

Todd se tourna vers John, qui marchait juste derrière lui : « eh bien, Colonel Sheppard, vous n'aviez donc pas d'histoire à nous raconter ? C'est que je me sens un peu frustré ! »

« Laquelle voulez-vous entendre ? Celle où un wraith m'a mangé ? »

« Je crois savoir qu'il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout, malgré votre goût délicieux, John Sheppaarrd », répondit Todd avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je vis des aventures incroyables tous les jours depuis que je suis dans la galaxie de Pégase », poursuivit John, « et toutes sont dans mes rapports de mission, ce qui fait que mes compagnons les connaissent également.

Cependant la plus terrifiante est celle où j'ai été projeté 45 000 ans dans le futur, dans la plus effroyable des solitudes. Mais je me rappelle que ce qui m'avait consolé à ce moment-là, c'était d'être enfin débarrassé de vous ! »

Todd éclata d'un rire tonitruant tandis que Ronon, qui avait trouvé la grotte où se trouvait le laboratoire wraith, les hélait avec impatience.

Rodney s'assura d'abord de la sécurité des lieux, et tous s'y engouffrèrent ensuite.

Tandis que John et Ronon disposaient des pains de C4 aux endroits stratégiques, Rodney et Todd farfouillaient sur les étagères, à la recherche d'objets intéressants à récupérer.

A un moment donné, Teyla dut d'ailleurs s'interposer et les réprimander avec fermeté car elle les vit se chamailler au sujet d'un étrange objet cylindrique qu'ils tiraient chacun par un bout, refusant de le céder à l'autre.

Ensuite, alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de la Porte, le laboratoire explosa avec un bruit assourdissant.

Ils cheminaient en silence, et même Rodney ne se plaignait pas, bien trop fatigué.

Arrivés à la Porte, ils s'assirent devant l'igloo et attendirent l'équipe de secours qui ne devait plus tarder, tandis que le jour commençait rapidement à décliner.

Brisant le silence, Todd déclara soudain : « c'était une étrange expérience pour moi que cette … soirée pyjama, et je dois avouer que j'ai apprécié ces instants de confidence, mais j'aimerais que tout cela puisse, euh, rester entre nous ».

« C'est tout le principe d'une soirée pyjama, Todd » répondit John en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil.

Tous se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête en silence.

L'instant d'après, les chevrons s'enclenchaient, et le flot bleu pénétra l'atmosphère glaciale. Le major Hayes franchit le seuil, suivi de son équipe. « Heureux de voir que vous êtes tous en pleine forme, Colonel, on commençait à s'inquiéter sur Atlantis. »

« Je parie que vous n'avez pas pris de DHD » accusa Rodney d'un air pincé.

« Bien sûr que nous en avons apporté un, Docteur Mc Kay » répondit le major en souriant.

« Mais, comment avez-vous su qu'il n'y en avait pas sur cette planète ? »

« Le Colonel Sheppard nous a appelés il y a quelques heures, pendant que vous faisiez vos emplettes dans le marché aux puces wraith, et c'est ainsi que nous sommes venus vous chercher, et que nous allons vous ramener ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'engouffraient tous dans le flot bleu qui les ramenait sur Atlantis. Une chose était certaine, c'était que cette nouvelle aventure avait permis de renforcer davantage les liens qui les unissaient depuis longtemps.

John se sentait soulagé de n'avoir rien confié, mais il se sentait tout de même exclu du moment privilégié qu'ils avaient tous vécu durant cette longue nuit. parce qu'il répugnait toujours à montrer ses sentiments.

La dernière fois où il avait justement laissé ses sentiments parler pour lui, c'était quand Teyla lui avait annoncé sa grossesse : pris de court, et sur le coup de la surprise, il s'était mis en colère, mais c'était afin de masquer le chagrin qui l'avait submergé en apprenant qu'elle appartenait à un autre.

Il jeta un regard rapide vers Todd, qui s'était prêté au jeu en participant à cette soirée pyjama improvisée, et qui s'était même beaucoup plus épanché que les autres.

John avait ainsi découvert qu'un cœur battait finalement sous le long manteau de cuir noir, et fort de cette certitude, il sourit, confiant en l'avenir.

FIN

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes fictions.

Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tout le monde, et rendez-vous à la rentrée pour une nouvelle histoire, avec nos amis d'Atlantis, bien sûr sans oublier Todd !


End file.
